pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shadowmancreator/what happened on Dewott's wiki
CAUTION. SOME BAD WORDS WERE SAID. *Welcome to the DEWOTT PARTY!!! DEWOTT DEWOTT DEWOTT DEWOTT DEWOTT DEWOTT DEWOTT DEWOTT DEWOTT DEWOTT DEWOTT *6:32Shadowmancreator *Poisonshot has Risen to the Party *Lego Master has Risen to the Party *Booswithanger has Risen to the Party *BloxxMan has Risen to the Party *6:32Lego MasterThe welcome message... *A Clockwork Raichu has Risen to the Party *6:32ShadowmancreatorDewott *also, another thing *Scootersfood has Risen to the Party *6:33ShadowmancreatorDewott hasn't contributed at ALL since chespin came *Shadowmancreator has made BloxxMan a chat moderator. *A Clockwork Raichu is dead. *Shadowmancreator has made Lego Master a chat moderator. *6:33Lego MasterK *KalosChespin has Risen to the Party *6:34Shadowmancreatoralright, now we wait for your brother *since you said he was coming here *6:34Poisonshotbrb *6:35Lego Master? *What? *6:35Shadowmancreatortalking to chespin *6:35Lego MasterOkay..? *6:35BooswithangerWELCOME TO THE PARTY *TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO *6:35ShadowmancreatorSo, chespin, when did you say dewott was coming on? *Lego Master is dead. *Poisonshot has been kicked by Booswithanger. *6:37ShadowmancreatorStill waiting for Dewott *NintendoDewott has Risen to the Party *6:37KalosChespinhere he is *6:37Booswithanger:O *the legend be true! *6:37NintendoDewottLeave my brother alone *6:37Shadowmancreatorokay, then *now *6:38KalosChespinSee now lets leave *6:38Shadowmancreatori need to know why chespin is almost identical to chespin *and no *because I'm not convinced *6:38KalosChespinhe made my account *6:38Shadowmancreatordewott, why don't you say anything? *6:38NintendoDewottI made his account that is corrrect *6:38Shadowmancreatorwhy are you not talking at the same time? *that's what i want to know *also, dewott *6:39KalosChespinhe is working on school work while doing this thats why *6:39Shadowmancreatorwhy have you not done anything to your wikia since cespin came on? * *chespin *6:40KalosChespinhe took his time out of his life to defend me and for u to stop bullying me *6:40Shadowmancreatorlook *I'm not going to be mad if you just admit that you've been sockpuppeting. What i AM mad about is that you keep lying about it *6:40KalosChespin@shadow SO NOW......... S.....T.......F.......u *6:41NintendoDewott@shadow SO NOW ................S................T............F................U *6:41Scootersfood... *6:41Shadowmancreatoromg *6:41ScootersfoodHow did you guys say that at the same time? *6:41NintendoDewotthaha *6:41KalosChespinhaha *6:41Scootersfoodyou had to have that planned *6:41Shadowmancreatorthat even further makes the evidence true *6:41KalosChespinwe did bitches *6:41NintendoDewottwe did *6:41Shadowmancreatoromg *6:41ScootersfoodGuys *you are saying the same things at the same time *6:41Shadowmancreatori am now totally conviced that you are the sam person *6:42Booswithanger"sam person" *6:42Shadowmancreator *same *6:42Booswithangersure *6:42NintendoDewott@brother ...... not cool *no cursing *6:42Shadowmancreator..omg *6:42KalosChespin@SORRY *6:42Shadowmancreatorstop the sherade, please *6:42BooswithangerSherade? *6:42Shadowmancreatoror however you spell it *6:42BooswithangerWhat is this 1970 *6:42Shadowmancreatorcharade *6:43BloxxManCharade *It is Charade *6:43Shadowmancreatori know, i just said *6:43BloxxManO *6:43Shadowmancreatorwhy are you two not saying anything? *6:43KalosChespinits not a thing *because i'm on ur wiki and he is doing school work *6:44Shadowmancreatorplease... for the love of god... stop the act.. it's frusterating me.... *6:44BooswithangerShadow's 17 *and he has a manly voice *6:44Shadowmancreatorwe all know it's you, and it's no use trying to keep it up *6:45BloxxManI believe him *6:45Shadowmancreatoromfg bloxx *the signs are unavoidable *HOW can you still be convinced? *6:45BloxxManmk *6:45KalosChespin@dewott is leaving soon *6:45Shadowmancreatorbull crap *6:45NintendoDewottIf i'm on this and chespin or whatever his gay username is on this one then how r we not brothers *6:45Shadowmancreatorbecause you have two computers *6:46ScootersfoodOr just changed the IP *6:46Shadowmancreatorand you just called chespini gay *@scooter ^ *you are undoubtly dewott, chespin *I know for a fact *Poisonshot has Risen to the Party *6:46KalosChespinbye off to ur iki *Poisonshot has been kicked by Booswithanger. *6:46KalosChespin *wiki *6:47ShadowmancreatorWhat> * *? *6:47NintendoDewottI'm leaving I will give u a picture tommarow so bye have to do school work to do.............. AND LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE YOU FUCKING FAG @SHADOW *6:47BooswithangerShadowmancreator: What> ? *NintendoDewott is dead. *6:47ShadowmancreatorDewott, just stop *6:48KalosChespinSee I proved it my brother is dewott *6:48ShadowmancreatorThat rage just already shows that you are one in the same *and *the fact that you just said "see i proved it" just FURTHER proves that you are dewott *that's something a liar would say, just to end the subject *6:49KalosChespinI'm not I just proved it so SUCK IT B!TCHWS *6:49Shadowmancreatori've seen it far too often *dewott, just stop already *6:49BooswithangerChespin, PM *6:49Shadowmancreatorit's getting annoying Category:Blog posts